Acceptable
by PalmaTree
Summary: A slightly different take on the series, with an actual Titan that wants to help. Though will he been accepted? He is a Titan, not a human that can transform into one, an actual Titan. Will he be of help to humanity, or will he just die without leaving a story behind to be told?
1. Chapter 1

_**Acceptable**_

* * *

Throughout the course of history, those who are different must struggle to be accepted. Only to realize that fear of the unknown blocks human's rationality. Thus bringing their struggle to a undeserved end. This story is no difference...

* * *

The air was thin, the moonlight shining through the fading clouds. The light came down on a enormous oak tree, maybe around fifty meters tall. It was the only sighting for miles around in the dark meadow. The meadow did have bushes and hills creating its beauty, but the night silenced that.

Under the tree was a creature, no... To this world it was a monster. Part of a species that was both hated and feared greatly. A Titan, they are enlarge humanoid animals bent on devouring human for an unknown cause. Each one looks different, but all will mindlessly attack humans.

They range from a small 3 meters to almost 50 meters from recorded sizes. They have human's structural look, though they don't have reproductive organs and are always undressed. They are not killed easily, as all of their body can regrow within minutes. Only by cutting the nape of their neck can they be killed.

But is the one under this tree any different?

The Titan under the tree had its eyes closed. It would be around 15 meters tall, if it was not sitting down and leaning on the tree. It appeared male, so it will be _'he'_.

He had long black hair that reached his eyebrows and covered both sides of his head and the back of his head; although it did not go past his neck. His figure would be what you could call muscular, but not to a great extent. He was not as toned as all others, but was not flabby or scrawny. When the light relieved his face, his teeth shown and were flat like most. His eyes did open now, to show blue eyes and gray pupils.

The moonlight was hidden by the clouds and the meadow darken once again.

* * *

"Commander Erwin! Titan spotted coming ahead!," yelled an newbie on a horse.

A group of about 50 rode horses through a forest. Each had a green cloak with the Wings of Freedom insignia. Also each sported the best Titan fighting device, the 3D Maneuver Gear.

The blonde, strong, and strict looking man who lead this group was the one called Erwin.

Erwin took a closer look ahead and found the silhouette of a Titan, a 15 meter class.

This mission was to attempt a reduction of the Titan population near the wall.

"Everyone! Prepare for battle!" Erwin drew his two blades from his Gear.

They split into groups and began using their Gears to maneuver through the trees.

One man yelled a single command, "All sides advance, we'll attack it all at once!"

The squad gave a battle cry and attacked the behemoth. Although it would end up as a useless effort.

The sun rose and lit up the meadow, the large oak brighten up.

The Titan referred as 'he' was still there. As the sun rose, so did he.

"_The air... It smells of blood..."_ the Titan thought, _"Both Human and Titan!"_

The Titan ran off toward the scent.

_"Don't your hopes up Olaf... They won't accept you..."_ the Titan, Olaf, thought to himself, _"But maybe they would..."_

* * *

After a long jog, Olaf came to the giant wall of the humans. There was a breach and his brethren Titans were swarming in. He followed and found a ruin town.

_"All the lives... Why must my brethren do this..?"_ Olaf thought, _"I should have been human..."_

He roamed the town only to find all the humans either have escaped or have been eaten. Though, not only was the first wall breached. The second one leading to the second deepest wall was also. Olaf walked in with the other mindless Titans, he thanked the higher being that he wasn't so stupid.

He could not see the next wall but he knew his brethren would not stop until all the humans have been devoured, it was all a game to them anyway.

* * *

A few years after he entered the next level of the game, or the wall.

Olaf had seen many patrols of humans attack his brethren and fail. Many innocent humans had lost this stupid game. Olaf hated this, he didn't have the mind set of other Titans.

He was an abnormal, while most abnormals have a physical change, he was mentally changed. He saw the world differently and found his species as the bad guys. He wanted to give the humans a fighting chance, this whole hundred year war was completely one-sided. The humans need a boost, but he was attacked on sight and had to run away each time he tried to communicate.

He was near the next wall, the next level...

He could see humans walking on top, some watching the Titans. He hoped some were watching him, he found humans as interesting as they find Titans.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash. The light was blinding even to his superior eyes. When Olaf looked again, a colossal Titan as tall of the wall was already lifting his foot to kick in the wall.

Olaf didn't want to see more humans die. So he lost his judgment and rushed in between the monstrous foot and the wall.

That didn't work. By the time the pain from the impact was felt in his torso, he was already flying through the air. Olaf didn't feel the pain for long as he hit his head against a building. He may be able to regenerate his body, but the two impacts combined knocked him out.

* * *

When he awoke, he was tied down to the foundation of the building he landed on. To his right two smaller Titans were tied down by the neck and had many pins piercing their bodies.

Olaf had more pins piercing right through his leg and into the ground. His hands were no different. His neck had rope around it, which lead into the ground. In other words, he could move anything but his head.

The humans created some kind of camp. Probably to properly research them

Olaf looked around and saw the humans talking. He could pick up some words like, 'captured', 'test', 'Eren', and 'tomorrow'.

* * *

The next day a woman with short, brown, hair and goggle like glasses came closes to me and my two brothers.

She look absolutely flustered to be so close to us.

_"At least one human see us as something but monster. Test hamster is better anyway..."_ Olaf thought.

She walked back and forth, explaining something about a cannibal camp. At the end of the speech she named us.

She pointed to the brown haired Titan, "You shall be Bean!"

The next blonder Titan, "You Sonny!"

Then at Olaf, "And you Lux!"

_"Lux? What's that? I'm Olaf!"_ Olaf thought, but he was glad she cared enough to name her guinea pigs.

She gestured to herself, "And I'm Hanji! I hope to learn more about you!"

_"Maybe this is my chance to gain their trust?!"_ Olaf thought hopefully.

There were many high ranking looking officers, since Olaf was there. He didn't look like the average Titan. He looked a bit more human, actually. Plus even given his size, he was the quietest of the three.

Hanji stood close to us again, with her assistants a little behind her.

"Today is about communication!" Hanji said flustered again.

She got near Bean and greeted him, saying he looked great today.

Bean tried to bite her, Olaf tensed up, then Hanji dodged, but barely. Olaf relaxed, though some people saw this and were quite surprised.

After getting nothing from Sonny, a assistant came and told Hanji about Olaf's reaction. This got her interested in him, as she smile strangely at him.

Hanji came close to Olaf's left hand, so close that some few yelled to back off.

Hanji didn't listen, "If he was really worried for my safety, why would he attack me?"

_"She got a point, I'm not evil!"_ Olaf thought, _"Maybe I should try to say something..."_

Olaf gave a little growl, but it wasn't one that sounded threatening. One like a lion acknowledging a fellow lion.

Hanji and many others were surprised to hear this.

Hanji decided to get slightly closer to him. Olaf didn't move as Hanji reached to touch his fist, which Olaf had made just in case.

"You can break out..." Hanji said softly, causing many to tense up or sweat in fear.

Hanji continued, "So why haven't you? Your know yourself you can break these ropes and pins, yet you stay, why Lux?"

Olag/Lux spread his fist and opened his hand. He lifted his left arm and broke the restraints on it. Once his arm was completely freed, everyone had already drawn their swords and readied their Gears.

Hanji though stood still, quite perplexed by how gentle Olaf had done it.

Olaf/Lux reached over and places his hand, palm up near Hanji. She hesitated but stood on it, feeling no fear. Although everyone yelled at her to get away.

Olaf lifted his hand carefully to face Hanji eye to eye.

They stared and everyone was sweating in anticipation of the next few seconds.

Olaf then spoke as best he could, in a deep, scratchy, slow voice, "Help... Humans... Me... Olaf..."

Hanji was shocked for a second and then realized what he said, "So your name's Olaf? And you what to help humans?"

Olaf made a nodding motion with his head after each question.

"You sound like a Caveman!" Hanji laughed completely forgetting the fact she was standing on a hand that could crush her and kill her.

One random soldier yelled, "Commander, get off that monster's hand!"

Hanji looked at him and frowned childishly, "But this is the first time a Titan has actually spoke to us! We can not ignore it now!"

Olaf decided he should gain their trust more before they kill him out of fear. So he lowered his hand and aloud Hanji off.

Following that, to prove he was trustworthy, he pointed at a few of the soldiers then at the pins he pulled out. He placed his arm back down and waited. After a while they got the message and began to put the pins back. He allowed them to do so, but scared a few when he flinched in pain.

The people finally relaxed and just eyed him curiously.

Olaf made a goal, before he died, he would at least save one human. If that meant he'd help, it was enough for him.

* * *

_End of Chapter 1_

**_~PalmaTree_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acceptable**

* * *

Olaf wasn't use to attention.

Now since some people trusted him, those few within those some actually dared to touch him. Though, he was glad his kindness was getting through to them. Then he discovered these people are psychopaths.

* * *

Hanji stab the Titan named Bean right in the eye with a spear. Both preceded to scream, but why did Hanji scream?

_"She's insane..."_ Olaf began to wonder if he was at his execution.

Sure this test was to look for weaknesses, but they won't kill them right?

"Sonny? I just punctured your heart, does it hurt?" Hanji worriedly asked after stabbing and twisting the blade in Sonny's heart.

Sonny though was completely silent, unlike Bean who was still groaning.

Then Hanjj came to Olaf, who was considering an escape.

_"Is this person worth me life?_ _She's complex, first interested, then stabbing us for research?"_ Olaf wondered.

Hanji looked ready to stab Olaf in the knees. She stop and looked Olaf in the eyes, "You really are different, would you prefer if the restraints were removed?"

Olaf didn't need to think, he nodded. He learned the gesture from watching the humans.

"Then free yourself, you and me know these can't hold you," Hanji said as she gave Olaf room.

Olaf then stood as if the ropes and pins were not there, afterwards cleaning up and piling the restraints nearby. Many people drew their blades and prepared to attack.

Though, Olaf sat back down and stretched out. It hurt being in one position for about three days straight.

Hanji smiled and then suddenly stabbed Olaf in the knee.

Everyone flinched at the growl of pain Olaf gave. Hanji removed the spear and shook her head, "Looks like your only weakness is the nape of your neck..."

Olaf nodded, as far as he knew that was true. He didn't know the weakness until he saw humans cut the nape of Titans. He took a while to realize, that killed them, thus he needed to protect his neck when around humans.

Hanji interrupted his thoughts, "I see you don't trust us?"

She was referring to Olaf subconsciously putting a hand on the back of his neck to protect his nape.

Olaf shrugged, another gesture he learned from humans. Hanji smiled and Olaf smiled on the inside, this was going to be a long week, or month, or year...

* * *

The next few days were less painful test. Hanji tested how the sun affects us. Tents were setup over each of the three Titans, they were enough to block the sun. Olaf heard Sonny was exhausted within an hour. Bean took awhile to calm, he was up until late night. Olaf was not affect a bit, he stayed quiet and still as usual. Hanji concluded that each Titan is different and must be a certain time in darkness to fatigue.

Olaf nodded after hearing this. He was the only living creature that Hanji could talk to, and not have them try to escape. All other people would fall asleep or run off.

Hanji told him she'd would be out for a day or two. She was going get Eren Jaeger for testing. Olaf had heard about Eren. A boy that could transform into a Titan. He interested Olaf, he and Eren could save the humans together.

So he waited, silently. People would assume he was dead with how still he was.

* * *

One night, about a day since Hanji left. Olaf tired to talk to Sonny and Bean, but to no avail. They were hopeless idiots.

A few guards stood and patrolled. The night was quiet.

Though, Olaf could hear what the guards couldn't. He did have much larger ears.

He could hear the faint sound of gears and something slamming into walls. A human using that Maneuver Gear!

He tried to call the guards, but it was too late. Something cut Bean's head clean off. A flash of green and Sonny was bleeding. He heard the object approaching. He felt the anchors of the gears implant on his upper back.

_"No! Not today..."_ Olaf knew this wasn't the end.

He moved at a lighting pace. He made up for his weak strength in speed.

He put a hand on his neck while standing and turning. He grab the wires of the gear with the other and yanked the murderer towards him. He saw blonde hair and a feminine, but stern face.

The human cut the cables and fell to the earth. Whoever this was dashed off at a surprising pace. Olaf decided not to follow, it was not the time.

* * *

The guards came and found two dead Titans and one holding Maneuver Gear Cables, but living.

The word spread quickly and many humans working for the military came. Some looked more experienced than others. Some young, some old. All were surprised a fellow human would stop their only research on Titans, even if they weren't getting far.

Hanji seemed the most upset, screaming and crying before Sonny's and Bean's evaporating bodies. Olaf reached over and dropped the cables he held infront of Hanji.

She kneeled down and picked up the cables.

"So a person did this?" Hanji asked, the entire population in the area was quiet.

Olaf nodded.

Hanji added, "Would you recognize their face?"

Olaf thought in the silence, everyone waiting for the answer.

_"Could I? I only saw their face a bit, but... yeah! I think I can!"_ Olaf thought.

He looked at Hanji and gave a Titan smirk while nodding.

* * *

The next day everyone, from new recruits to old pre-retire soldiers, stood in the large field within the city.

Olaf for the first time was allowed to walk freely. He walked around the group, along the edge of the courtyard's field. His steps caused soft rumbles in the earth, as everyone stood quiet.

When Olaf was certain a person was not the culprit, he pointed at them and then at the doorway.

* * *

Eventually it came down to some thirty people. Olaf scanned the crowd and met the stern glare of a blonde woman. She looked like she couldn't even smile.

Olaf eyed her for a while, then he leaned over and reached for her.

The people watching tensed up and silenced. Olaf's hand hovered a few feet above the woman.

Said woman was tapping a ring on her right hand. Olaf was sure this was the culprit.

He reached down to grab the woman.

* * *

_End of chapter 2_

_~PalmaTree_


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptable

* * *

Violence is AN answer, but it is NOT THE BEST answer. It will be a choice, but it may not turn out correct. To clarify: Violence is AN answer, but NOT THE BEST one.

* * *

Olaf saw nothing but a flash of yellow light under his hand, then a female-form Titan. Standing right in front of him, ready to fight.

Instinctively, Olaf jumped back, watching for humans, and preparing to fight.

The female Titan attempted to kick Olaf in the head with her foot. Olaf used his left hand to grab her ankle. He pulled it behind him with enough force to knock her down.

He quickly smashed both her ankles with a stomp from his right foot. He female Titan cringed in pain, Olaf wasn't slowing down or giving any mercy. F**k mercy: was his thought.

He pinned down the female Titan by holding her down with his knees. He placed his right hand around her neck and pressed. Holding her down, he lifted his right fist for a full punch.

The female-form Titan had a strange look in her eyes, a look of pain... so he hesitated.

In that hesitation, the female-form Titan hit him hard with her left fist. The force knocked his lower jaw off. His blood spilled onto the female Titan and the surrounding area.

He quickly recovered and ignored the pain. He punched her face in a couple times, only enough to make it into mush.

He then ripped the upper chest and neck area open, revealing the blonde woman controlling the Titan.

A crystal looking rock started to form around her. He reached to pulled out the woman. Only to find she was encased in a clear crystal egg thing.

He grunted angrily, coward couldn't accept her fate.

He placed the crystallized woman on the ground and fell next to the evaporating corpse in exhaustion. He exerted himself, he hadn't fought often, only against cannibal Titans that tried to eat him. He only won the female because he acted quickly and tried not to hesitate.

* * *

After an explanation, Annie was the name of the woman. One of the new recruits, shame she was good.

She was taken underground, while Olaf was taken to a castle in a meadow. He was taken to Levi's squad. One of the best fighters in humanity's force against Titans.

He sat a distance from the castle, waiting. Any new recruits and old members were coming here. A expedition outside the wall was being organized. Any 'lucky' recruits who had the balls to come would risk their lives on their first missions; yay!

Olaf really didn't know what to do, maybe he could help this expedition, but then he could die if the other Titans see him as a threat and attack.

"_Aww well if I die at least the Humans see I'm not completely a monster…" _Olaf thought.

He turned to the sound of horses, _"New recruits already? Expected a longer delay, and a lot less…" _ He saw at quite a few members riding horseback towards the castle.

He laughed to himself when a few almost fell of from the sight of him.

* * *

The entire group was standing in the field. Olaf sat facing all the new recruits with Hanji and two other men standing face the group in from of him.

The blonde man stepped forward, "I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Recon Corps. But I have a more pressing matter. All of you may know of this Titan, dubbed Olaf. He is supporting our cause," He gestured towards Hanji, "This is Hanji, she is in charge of Olaf. If you have questions regarding Olaf, go to her," he then gestured to Levi, "This is Levi, he is in charge of keeping all of you in line." he stood taller and put his arms crossed behind him, "Now to test your will, each of you will come and introduce yourself," he waited a few seconds then added, "To Olaf…"

Many newbies tense up or physically flinched at the words.

Olaf could be heard giggling much like a Titan would, that didn't help very much.

* * *

"My name is Eren Yeager. I hope we can become friends," Eren was the first to introduce himself, probably to show that it wasn't that bad.

Olaf put his fist of his heart, the salute of the military. He nodded and Eren turned to leave.

For awhile, no one moved. Then another person came, a strong looking girl with black hair. The head is the only way Olaf can tell them apart, since they all are wearing the same uniform.

The girl did the salute, "My name is Mikasa Ackerman," she left after Olaf nodded.

Then a blonde boy who was sweating a bit. He saluted and tried to speak clearly,"M-My name is Armin Arlert! Nice to meet you Olaf," he bowed and left.

Olaf laughed out loud, surprising many. He was really becoming more human.

Only a few people actually interested Olaf afterwards. Only a few he actually paid attention to.

Some blonde man,"Reiner Braun is my name."

Another black haired tall guy,"I'm called Bertholdt Hoover."

Some guy that struck Olaf as a hotheaded,"I am called Jean Kirstein, this is crazy…" he whispered the last part, but it was heard.

A short boy with a shaved head,"Connie Springer," he held out his hand,"Lets work together on this."

Olaf happily took his hand with his large finger and shook it. First one to be brave enough.

A carefree looking girl who was eating bread when she came,"Ni-," she swallowed a bite," -ce to meet you. I'm Sasha Blouse." She took another bit and walked off.

Olaf would have sweatdropped if he could, _"Some of this people are gonna die right away…"_

Two girls came up together, the first smiled,"I'm Christa Lenz and this," she pointed a thumb at the other girl," is Ymir." Olaf nodded and let them off.

The rest went smoothly, except for one boy that Olaf swears shit his pants.

* * *

Olaf stood a distance away as he watch the newbies, it was a break time. The humans have been working hard to prepare for the expedition. Sadly, he knew some would die. Plus, he wanted to know how he would fit in this. He walked over to the castle and looked for the window to the meeting room.

Once he found it he gently tapped it and peeked in with his large eye. Only Hanji and Eren where in there. Eren seemed to be dying from something. Hanji's Titan research speech no doubt, Olaf knew what they were like.

Hanji opened the window and greeted him, "Olaf! What brings you here?"

Olaf tried his best, but his voice box wasn't meant for human speech,"Me… Positiow… Expedicsheon…"

Hanji turned her head in confusion, she thought about it then perked up,"Oh your position in the expedition?" Olaf nodded, Hanji smiled,"Fight off any Titans. I talked to Erwin, he agrees. Just keep fight off all Titans, they are all unable to think a much as you, so that shouldn't be hard right?" Hanji smiled.

Olaf nodded and went off, he should practice something as well.

He found a tree and easily pulled it out of the ground and snapped it like a twig.

"_I need something stronger… the ground maybe?" _He got into a squat, and began to punch the ground. He had trouble after a few punches, even if he made two miniature craters.

A few newbies, came to investigate the rumbling Olaf was creating.

Olaf took notice, he stopped waved happily at them and continued to punch the ground.

He had to build strength somehow.

* * *

He was watching some of the Corps members, practice using their Maneuver Gears. He was quite intrigued by the scene. Humans created such strange things, even if a Titan could beat them easily if they grab the ropes.

Suddenly, a stray anchor got him in the left shoulder. He resisted the urge to shout, he pulled the anchor out and pulled the rope to find the culprit.

Connie, the short one. Connie laughed and scratched the back of his head. Olaf shook his head and threw the anchor back. Connie reset his Gear as Olaf walked over to the group.

Connie looked at him, a bit scared. Olaf raised his hands into a fighting position. He gestured to his forehead and scratched himself with his nail.

Connie seemed to get it, "Try and cut your forehead?"

Olaf nodded, again he tried to talk,"Won't… Hur-Hurt… You…"

Connie hesitated, but eventually shot an anchor at a tree and shot past Olaf. Olaf turned around as Connie shot another into his back. He only turned to see Connie flying at him, he put his palm out and Connie slammed into his hand. Olaf gripped him in his fist, but was sure not to actually injure Connie.

Connie struggled to break from his grip, neither him nor Olaf noticed a few more people were watching. Olaf threw Connie away, but in way so he could catch himself.

Connie regained his stance and smiled realizing its ok to put more effort. He shot both anchors and got Olaf in the ankles. He shot under Olaf and flipped on to his back, Olaf started to moved around and reach behind him to try and get Connie off.

Connie used his motions to jump and land on Olaf's chest. Olaf looked down just in time for Connie to jump up and cut Olaf in the forehead. Connie landed on the ground as Olaf sat down putting a hand on his new wound.

Connie stood and sheathed his blades. Olaf rubbed his new wound, then he looked at Connie and gave him a thumbs up.

"_Maybe this group isn't totally screwed!" _Olaf thought to himself.

_**~PalmaTree**_

**I'm about to get writers block, so if you can… **

**Give me plot ideas, or events that should happen.**

**That would help out greatly. **

_**Review if you please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Acceptable

* * *

Passion for a goal, that's what leads the world. Passion for the creation of something new, or for repairing an injury in the universe. Then we have Stupidity, for trying to fix something that can't be. Or trying to create something that is impossible.

* * *

Olaf sat near the castle, enjoying a little rest. Ever since Connie, many people wanted to practice with Olaf; this gave him many scars and sores. Though, at least they didn't fear him so much.

The expedition to the third wall was nearing, many could feel the anxiety. Olaf hoped there wouldn't be so many casualties. He, himself, was told to take down any Titans that got too close to the main group.

* * *

Reiner just cut Olaf's hand off. He kneeled down and panted. Both hands were cut off by the wrist and he had hundreds of cuts on him.

He had Reiner, Connie, Sasha, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa attack him. He took lots of hits, but that didn't mean he made the others work. They all breathed heavily.

Except for Mikasa, cause she's not human.

Olaf sat and rested to heal his wounds, he leaned against the castle. For a long time he waited. Once his body fully regenerated, he noticed many members had left. That's when he remembered: Tomorrow is the expedition.

_"Shit.. Of course I forgot..." _Olaf shook his head at his own stupidity, as he walked to the wall.

* * *

Olaf had an extremely difficult time climbing over the wall. Once he did he '_removed'_ all Titans that were near the gate. He leaned and gave a knock on the gate.

He then moved away and waited. Once the horse riding humans arrived he waited for all of them to pass and took the back of the formation.

He was also informed a purple flare meant, Olaf's help was desperately needed.

The group spread apart and formed the spearhead shaped formation. Olaf could easily see most of the group, as they were in large plains and he was taller than all the trees.

A red flare fired from the right side in the distance and more followed. From Erwin's position came a green flare heading to the left. The entire formation turned to follow so.

Soon after multiple turns, Olaf heard a yell, one only Titans can hear for extreme distances. Something was calling more Titans to the right flank.

Olaf knew this wasn't a good sound. He scared many humans as he sped past them towards the sound.

* * *

When he arrives he noticed only a few Titans had made it before him, the humans could handle the few now but...

He knew a lot are still not here yet.

He looked for the source of the sound and found a man sitting on a branch on a high tree. He had something in his hands but he quickly pocketed it. Olaf couldn't see what it was.

They made eye contact for a second. He was aged, had long hair and glasses. The glare from the glass blocked his eyes. He immediately jumped on a horse and began to run off. Olaf would have chased him but the scream of the humans diverted his attention.

At least 30 Titans were coming to the right flank. He would let this man escape, but next time...

He charged into the upcoming horde. He grabbed two of the first and threw them on the floor, face down. He quickly slammed his foot into their necks, killing them.

Other Titans slowed and stopped to look at Olaf, confused.

_"Your tiny minds can't comprehend one of your own against you?" _Olaf laughed, _"Maybe I'll find another like me? Nahh I'll just end up killing him too."_

Olaf grabbed a smaller six foot Titan ripped its head off. He threw the dead body at a larger one. The force made it tumble down. Olaf used yet other smaller Titan as a hammer.

He slammed as many Titans as he could with killing intent. He succeeded as well, no Titan regenerated, he hadn't taken any damage. He was completely covered in evaporating blood, but he knew it wasn't over. The sound of that thing the man had, will carry for miles. He has heard to before, many years ago, but he hasn't known why he and his fellow Titans were so attracted to it.

He looked towards the center of the formation, a red flare had been fired. Some Titan had passed through undetected. Olaf got up and ran to the source, he found a Titan crawling like crazy chasing down Sasha. He immediately reacted and jumped to slam down on the abnormal Titans neck. He died on contact. Sasha screamed in fear for a second until she realized Olaf was her savior.

See no more issues Olaf returned to the end of the formation. He followed all the movements and changes. Until he heard the same sound, he saw a forest of trees the size of the wall itself. The sound was coming from in there, he knew this man would not give up easily.

He ran over to catch the culprit before the horde comes. He quickly found the man high in the trees.

Sadly, he was waiting for him.

Olaf felt something stab him in the shoulder. He turned to see the man holding a needle, it was empty as the liquid inside had been put into Olaf's blood stream.

He spoke with authority, "It will take effect right as you stop the horde that is coming, don't worry it may help you more than you'd expect. Let's make this battle a little more even right?" He smirked and jumped away, Olaf found himself unable to move.

Only when the man vanished into the trees could he do so. He heard the footsteps of the next horde. Coming from the inside of the Forest of Giant Trees.

Olaf quickly turned and hoped the formation was not near the trees, they would never see it coming.

He came to happily find the formation was turning away. He then turned to face the forest, he was a few meters from the tree line. The smell, sound, and feel of the Titan horde could be felt.

He quickly pulled a tree out of the ground and prepared it like a club. When the first Titan broke through he waited and stabbed the top of the tree into its neck as it passed. It corpse fell, and Olaf lifted by the feet and began to spin. The corpse hit many Titans coming out of the trees. Many losing their lower torso.

Soon though, a few Titans tried to fight back. They threw weak punches that Olaf easily dodged. The only issue is all of them soon picked up the idea. So now Olaf, had about thirty attacking him stupidly. Quality versus quantity right here.

That's when the substance the man injected took effect. Olaf felt dizzy and his body heat rose exponentially.

He fell to one knee and breathed heavily, the Titans began to bite and rip of his flesh, but he could do nothing.

The drug, liquid, whatever it was… Stopped his senses, he could feel nothing…

"_I guess this is as far as I'm meant to go…" _Olaf thought sadly.

* * *

_**A new antagonist? Shit gonna go down? I don't know! Actually I do… **_

_**Now then….  
My writers block is not as bad I have the ideas for the next few events, but I still want some ideas. More Ideas=Long Chapter=Faster Update=Happier People**_

_**Thanks to TheFlameRose and chizyk, first two to help me with the actually story. **_

_**Review and tell me you ideas. I can't think of everything myself. **_


End file.
